dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
Overlord
Overlord is the boss of the episode Lunar Apocalypse in Duke Nukem 3D, and appears in the level Overlord. He is the second boss in the game. The fifth episode, Alien World Order, released in 2016, featured the mini-boss versions of the enemy called Overlord Sentry, who appear throughout the game. The level Red Ruckus featured the second Overlord boss, the exact copy of original one, who is fought in a Russian military base. Description The Overlord wields two built-in rocket launchers, every rocket is as powerful as the RPG. Appearance An alien leader resembling a gigantic brown dinosaur or frog, the Overlord is provided with giant fangs and claws, big golden eyes of pure wrath, twin rocket launchers mounted on both shoulders and four long amphibian-like legs that allow it to crawl and maneuver around with relative ease and fastness despite its huge size. Combat analysis *'Best weapon choice:' RPG (30), Devastator (80) *'Worst weapon choice:' Shrink Ray (Immune), any others It has 4500 hit points and is unaffected by the Shrink Ray. The Overlord is much bigger than any of the other more common enemies (except the three other bosses), and as such is able to squish the player if they venture too close which will result in a instant death. His dual rocket launcher is very accurate as well as the fact he can fire rockets in quick succession; which means staying still would guarantee a very low survival rate for the player. Notes *Though he does not actually feature in Duke Nukem Forever, he is seen in the game's opening sequence which chronicles some of Duke Nukem's exploits in Duke Nukem 3D. *When Duke first encounters the Overlord, he'll utter "I'll rip your head off and shit down your neck!" In the N64 version, he'll utter "In a perfect world, you'd already be dead!" * Upon death, Duke will say, "Die, you son of a bitch!" * The corpse of a boss cannot be destroyed, i.e. gibbed, compared to the common enemies encountered in the game, and will remain so until the level ends. The same dying animation will show regardless of what weapon the player used to defeat a boss. ** However in the 20th aniversary world tour edition, the bosses found in the alien world order episode can be gibbed, and also revives if not when playing in "damm i´m good difficulty". However like the battlelord sentry, they will revive with only a minimun amount of hp (75 hp, tested on all 3 bosses) *Because of the Overlord's large size, it cannot enter any small spaces. **also, while the bosses can squish the player if they move too close to them in their respectives boss levels, they can not do it in the alien world order episode encounters, making them way less dangerous and because of this they can be killed with the mighty foot (they still cannot enter small spaces due to the size being the same as with their respective boss levels) *While the Battlelord cannot step on any water surfaces, and therefore cannot submerge itself, the Overlord can, which can easily be seen in the Zoo level. This was fixed in Duke Nukem 64. *As with the Cycloid Emperor and the Alien Queen, basic programming was just copied from the Battlelord, and there is a leftover of a Mini Battlelord in the Overlord. The Overlord has the same appearance as the Mini Battlelord while in another palette, it has 1 hit point and will die instantly. Also, the rockets launched from the Overlord don't spawn correctly and thus will kill it. Lastly, the Overlord will not come back after being frozen by the Freezethrower. *Interestingly, the statement that Duke says at the beginning of the fight actually carries over to the end; after the Overlord is killed, Duke will rip off its head and shit down its neck, whistling merrily whilst reading the newspaper. *In the N64 port of Duke Nukem, Mini Overlord can be found in Hotel Hell and Freeway (Come Get Some & Damn I'm Good difficulties only). Data |} |valign=top| |} |valign=top| |- | |} |} Other Image:OverlordModel.jpg|''Overlord'' model used for creating the sprites. Image:Sshot1.jpg|Early version Image:OverlordConcept1.jpg|Concept art Image:OverlordConcept2.jpg|A concept of the notable end cinematic. Image:OverlordConcept3.jpg|The second page of the same sequence. overlord-e5l2.png|the overlord (left), with their miniboss version (right) and a battlelord sentry (middle) *In Duke Nukem 64, the Overlord level is separated into two parts (named Dreadnought and Overlord in that order) after that the player falls into the boss arena, and as such the Overlord is fought only in the arena. Also, it takes twice the damage to kill than the Battlelord. Development *There is a unused leftover alert sound (b3pain04.voc) that never made it into the game (since instead we hear Duke talking). However, it was later recycled in Duke Nukem 64 for the Mini Overlord and Cycloid Emperor in the Sega Saturn version. *A prototype version of the Overlord can be seen on the Duke Nukem 3D box cover in a prototype version of the Overlord level. It is similar to the early sketches (see above) with dual-barreled guns placed on its lower body. *The data name of the Overlord is "BOSS3" while the Cycloid Emperor is "BOSS2" suggesting that it was created at a later date, most likely after the Cycloid Emperor was finished. The code is also different from the Battlelord opposed to the Cycloid Emperor and as such it is missing the anti-water sector data and freezing data from the Battlelord. Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:DN3D Enemies Category:DN64 Enemies Category:DNTM Enemies